The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wescasnow’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Calibrachoa plants with uniform plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2004 in Südlohn, Germany of Calibrachoa sp. ‘Wescasal’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,040, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 04P618, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in August, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.